Blueprints
by Happy Violence
Summary: Blueprints and Soldier make an interesting, but sexy combination. Soldier/Engineer Sniper/Medic


He sat at his desk. Blueprints nearly covered the entire surface and he grumbled. He hadn't started any of them. They were different. Not the plain dispenser, teleporter, or sentry. They were something else. He didn't want to tell the team just yet. Engineer sighed and leaned back. He didn't exactly enjoy the dustbowl. It was hot. And dusty. "Duh." he growled to himself as he fiddled with his wrench. He twirled it in the air. And patted it in his hand. It was kind of a habit. Helped him think. He heard loud steps behind him and turned his chair around. There was Soldier at the door. Rigid as usual. His eyes barely viewable underneath that helmet. Engineer sighed. "If ya'll are here ta yell at me, please, get it over with." he said and once again he turned back to his desk. He began sketching his contraption and tried to ignore Soldier. But the other man was quiet. He didn't hear anything but footsteps slowly approaching him from behind. He didn't move. He wasn't nervous. At all... "What is it you're creating Engie?" Soldier said peering over his shoulder. "Nothin' I really wanna talk about with the team just yet." he said. He felt the heat of the other man's body on his back. Why was he standing so close? "Seems interesting enough." Soldier said. What happened next was unexpected. Engineer felt a hand slide up his back to caress the back of his neck. He gulped and tried to ignore it. Continued his drawing. "You focus well soldier." the other man said as his other hand started rubbing his side. Engineer felt stubble against his neck and his ear was bitten gently, but playfully. "Let's try and see if you can keep this up." Soldier stepped back and unclipped the overall buckles earning a surprised gasp from the Texan. Once again the rough hand slid up his shirt and teased the soft tan skin. He grunted but kept working. His hand a bit shaky. The other hand that was resting on his neck started unbuckling his pants. Soldier chuckled as he noticed the growing interest in the Texan's southern area. "You're doing well maggot." Soldier said in a baritone rumble. That wicked hand sneaked into his pants. Grasping his... "Holy..." Engineer gasped as he was stroked firmly. "Keep working soldier!" Soldier barked. Engineer's hand was quite unsteady now as he sketched the lower compartments of his design. His other hand was clenching the desk. "I am..." he groaned. A loud cough and the stroking stopped. "I am. Sir!" he said. Just as he said "Sir", there was a painfully pleasurable tug on his cock. He moaned and his hand faltered, the chalk sliding off the paper in a shaky line. "Get back on track!" Soldier said, his voice now a bit breathy. Engineer complied. But it was very hard to do so. He felt something hard push against his thigh. No... not with him already getting a handjob! How was he supposed to- His thoughts disappeared as the Soldier pressed his front into him. He groaned and once again, he almost dropped his damn chalk. The hand that was stroking him began to pick up the pace. "Fuck..." the Texan growled as he forced himself to keep drawing. Soldier bit his ear again. Engineer was almost flush against the desk. He moaned and he began rocking into the hand. He had to continue his drawing. He shakily started sketching the last part of his machine. The weapon compartment. The Soldier was observing. The hand around his cock started stroking faster and harder. "C'mon Dell." "Solly..." Engineer let out a strangled moan as he forced himself with all his willpower to finish the damn blueprint. It was finished with a wild flourish as he immediately let go of the chalk and grabbed the edge of the desk. Soldier snarled and kissed Engineer's jawline. "Good job soldier." he murmured huskily. His hand stroked hard and he bit down. Too much for the smaller man. Engineer came violently and howled. Soldier followed soon after, grinding a bit into the man's backside. They slumped against the desk. "I... am never making blueprints with you around ever again." He grumbled. "Whatever you say maggot." Soldier grinned beneath the helmet as he kissed the other man's temple. They suddenly heard footsteps and low voices. The two mercs immediately started cleaning themselves up in a panic. "Shit... Shit!" Engineer growled as he buckled his overalls. Or one strap. Soldier stepped away from him, going back to his rigid self. They watched the door. They didn't expect what they saw next. Sniper and Medic stumbled into the room, the doctor scowling and trying not to laugh as the assassin attempted to take off his coat, but not getting anywhere. Soldier and Engineer watched as the Sniper pushed the shorter man against the wall and bit at his neck. Medic's eyes went from amusement, to pure shock when he noticed the mercs standing less than 10 feet away. "Scheiße! Sniper get off!" he yelled and shoved the man off of him. "I would've never known that Medic was a bottom." Engineer said, still a bit surprised. The doctor's face reddened and he growled. He didn't try to argue. The Sniper suddenly sniffed. "That... That's the smell of sex!" he exclaimed. Engineer went still. He awkwardly fiddled with his overall buckle. Medic blinked. "So... You two eh?" he chuckled. The Soldier glared as much as he could from underneath the helmet. "Oi bet that Engie bottoms!" Sniper said pointing at him with a shit-eating grin. Medic chuckled. "I'd be surprised if Soldier bottomed. So I must agree vhiz you zhis time Sniper." he sneered. Soldier began walking over to Engie. The man just stared open mouthed. "O'lright. Since you two wankas already took this room, we'll head off. Oi'm bettin' money on Engie bein' the bottom mate." he said, nudging the Medic's shoulder. "Nein! I said I agree vhiz you!" he protested, but was not heard as he was dragged away, leaving the two said "wankas" in the room alone. Soldier just smiled and slipped a hand around the other's shoulder. Engineer face palmed and sighed. 


End file.
